


Deadlier Than An Atom Bomb

by TheInconsequential



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, scifi, slow burn?, there will eventually be sex, threesome??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInconsequential/pseuds/TheInconsequential
Summary: This is literally just pure indulging on my end. It's basically Stobotnik with added steps and an OC created on the spot. I actually have no idea what the plot really is at all. You're all along for the ride. We know why we're all here.This was inspired by an ask received by tumblr user jimcarreyeggman. If I had to put it chronologically, it takes place before Sonic is discovered by Robotnik. Mostly because I'm lazy and don't want to have to put Sonic/Tom/Maddie, etc into the mix.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Deadlier Than An Atom Bomb

David had tasted freedom for perhaps a full 24 hours at best. To be free from the blinding fluorescents and the maddening 4x4 cell block that he’d been shoved into was nearly overwhelming. The ground beneath his feet, the crisp cold air, sounds that were familiar and new. But that kind of freedom doesn’t last long. It never does. Which is why David is holed up in a ratty motel, still wearing nothing but the white jumpsuit he’d escaped in. It was fairly simple breaking and entering, but he only needed the room for a night if he were to get his bearings and figure out what to do next.

The television is on low, light flickering across the otherwise dark room as David watches the news. There was no coverage on his escape. Legally, there wasn’t allowed to be. As far as David was aware, he did not exist to anyone outside of the facility in which he’d escaped from, and top operatives of the United States government and CIA. By and large, David was an average human male. A round face with a subtle jawline, hidden cheek bones, and a frazzled black mohawk that stuck out every which way if it wasn’t styled (it never was). Rugged. Handsome. Raised suspicion, but kept to himself.

But his looks were not the reason for his confinement or for his secrecy as a person. David was superhuman. Dangerously superhuman. The entire reason for his detainment, the entire reason for his escape, and the entire reason that a thunderous roar comes from outside of the motel, followed by the sounds of large, loud vehicles and flashing lights suddenly lighting up his room.  
David is up out of the bed immediately, all but ready to jump through the window of the motel room that faces the back of the property, when a voice sounds over a loudspeaker, “Don’t even think about moving, or I’ll demolish the entire building with you in it!” it yells, and David stops.

“You’re going to come out with your hands in the air, and if you even so much as think of trying anything funny, I am not afraid to bring you back to my lab lifeless!” The voice continues. David doesn’t recognize it in the slightest and he knows that whoever it is, has the upper hand and already knows who he is. David didn't move and stood in the middle of the room. Minutes pass.

“Are you going to make me wait all night? I CAN and WILL blow the door off!” The voice continues to threaten.

David rolls his eyes. With little other choice, he approaches the door and slams it open, putting his arms up. The first thing he’s greeted with is a blinding white skylight until his eyes adjust. When he can finally see, he’s met with the sight of several black cars in varying sizes, but nothing that seems to even indicate a military presence. The most out of place amongst the vehicles is what David could only describe as a massive, long armor truck. Said truck suddenly unfolds a hidden panel from its side with a hiss, and a ramp descends that pushes out a set of black stairs. Descending the stairs is the man whom David assumes was yelling at him moments ago. He’s never seen this man before in his life, he reckons.

The stranger in question stands some inches taller than David. He’s decked out in black from head to tail, and a long billowing trench coat flushes out behind him as he descends the steps, immediately and hastily followed by a shorter man in a suit. Glasses rest upon the strange man’s face, black and far too small, as if they serve no purpose. He approaches David with the suited man, clasped hands behind his back.

“So, you’ve finally found me.” David deadpans at the stranger.

“So, you’ve finally found me!” The man parrots back in a whining and mocking tone, immediately followed by a snarl as he suddenly steps into David’s personal space. David’s arms are beginning to hurt from holding them up.

“Oh, yes. I _have_ finally found you. _I_ did what _they_ were unable to do. You know why? Because _I_ am collectively smarter than the _entire_ Pentagon PUT TOGETHER!” the stranger yells in David’s face.

“Who the fuck are you?” David spits back, his anger beginning to rise as he slowly lowers his arms. As he does, all of the people surrounding them flinch, as if he’d just pulled a gun.

The shorter man in the suit was quicker to answer this question, “You’re currently in the presence of Doctor Ivo Robotnik. One of the smartest men in the world, and frankly, you should be honored.”

Robotnik’s upper lip twitches, maybe in the indication of a smile but David couldn’t tell, not with the outrageous, perfectly styled mustache that sat across the Doctor’s lip. His eyes flicker back and forth between the two men. If this was the smartest man in the world, David should have known his name, surely. He resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“Okay….Robotnik. I take it you’re here to bring me back? Lock me up again and throw away the key?” David goads, crossing his arms now with a raised brow.

“Oh, quite the contrary. Due to the _incompetence_ of the United States military, I’ve taken over their…project. I had to cut a few deals, but in the end, well, let’s just say you’re mine.” the doctor hisses, grinning in David’s face. He’s yet to move out of David’s space, so David takes the initiative to take a step or two back.

“Oh, really? So you manage to find me, arrive here with your armada, and then just expect me to walk onto that giant-ass RV of yours? As if I didn’t JUST escape from a top secret military base?” David retaliates.

Robotnik’s face falls, annoyed. He spins on his heel quickly and holds up a leather gloved hand, his fingers work quickly on the pad and suddenly the armored truck is releasing large, floating robots. Each of them power up, lasers and guns trained on David, ready to fire at will.  
“I know you won’t come quietly.” the doctor says softly, coolly. The other man with him, whose name David had yet to hear, quickly moves toward Robotnik and closer to the side of the truck, almost shielding himself.

“I think you know that you don’t want to do this.” David warns, his eyes searching all of the floating egg-shaped bots that surrounded him. He flexes his fingers and his hands and in his peripheral vision, he can no longer see anyone or any of the other cars that were surrounding them, as they had fled to safety.

“I know what I want to do, boy.” the doctor challenges, turning back around to face David with a wicked grin. He flexes his hand again, and the bots charge up.

David wants to resist. He has to. But the bots suddenly begin to fire upon him and he lets out a furious scream, throwing his hands up. The bullets hiss through a wall of blazing fire and drop to the ground in melted chunks and David takes the chance to run. He turns back to the motel, using all of his strength to jump from the ground to the single story roof. The bots continue to fire at him and he flips onto his back, firing off blasts of fire in their direction. He hits a few and they explode with flare.

David takes the destruction as a cue to leave and he rolls back onto his feet and heads for the back of the motel. With a massive leap, he pushes himself into the air and hits the ground with a heavy bound, running as fast as his feet can carry him. He can hear Robotnik yelling and he tries to push himself to sprint toward the woods. Running through the woods in the dead of night is no easy task. David can hardly see, but he continues to run. He dares to turn his head back a few times, but neither sees nor hears pursuit. He doesn’t know how long he’s run but eventually his power and his energy begin to leave him. He starts to slow down until he’s walking and then falling to his knees at the edge of the woods, who knows how far from the motel.

“Son of a bitch…” he curses, before the rest of him falls to the forest floor as he passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was about 4 pages of work. Now watch as I post it and then never post about it again. This is why I shouldn't write chaptered work. I just wanted to write sex, man, but we ain't even there yet.


End file.
